In a related-art control unit having a press-fit structure, terminals such as connectors are press-fitted into conductive through holes formed in a substrate to be electrically connected. When such a control unit is assembled, the press-fit terminals to be press-fitted are required to be positioned with high precision with respect to the through holes.
For that reason, protruding portions are formed in a member configured to hold the press-fit terminals, and recessed portions are formed in a member configured to hold the substrate. The protruding portions are fitted into the recessed portions so that the press-fit terminals are inserted into the through holes (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
Further, when the press-fit terminals are press-fitted into the through holes, scraps may be generated from the through holes. When the scraps are moved and adhere to a wiring pattern on the substrate or mounted electronic components, abnormality such as a short-circuit may occur.
Consequently, in order that the scraps generated from the through hole are prevented from being moved to other portions, the substrate support portion side is formed to have such a shape as to surround an entire periphery of through holes (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).